The present invention relates generally to the art of sputtering metal-containing films on nonmetallic substrates, and more particularly to the art of magnetic sputtering of multiple-layer metal-dielectric transparent films on glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,784 to Gelber discloses a coated architectural glass system comprising a transparent substrate and a multi-layer coating comprising first and second metal layers with a dielectric layer between them, wherein the first and second metal layers have a thickness ratio so that the transmission of the coating can be changed independent of its reflection properties by varying the thickness of the metal layers while maintaining the ratio constant. The dielectric has a thickness such that the reflection from the coating is not strongly colored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,947 to Grubb et al discloses a transparent panel capable of transmitting a desired portion of visible radiation while reflecting a large portion of incident solar radiation and a method of preparing same, by sputtering an iron, nickel and chromium alloy to obtain a transparent metal film, and reactively sputtering the same or a similar alloy in the presence of oxygen to form an oxide film. In one preferred embodiment, the metal film lies between the substrate and the metal oxide film. In another preferred embodiment, the metal oxide film lies between the substrate and the metal film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,841 to Hartig et al. discloses solar-control glazing produced by applying first an oxide layer having an optical thickness of 20 to 280 nanometers to a transparent substrate by cathodic evaporation and second a chromium nitride layer having a geometric thickness of 10 to 40 nanometers. An optical third dielectric layer may be applied to the second layer. The oxide layer is selected from oxides of tin, titanium and aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,000 to Gordon discloses placing a thin film of metal nitride, e.g. titanium nitride, on a glass substrate by mixing a metal halide with a reducing gas like ammonia at 250.degree. to 320.degree. C. and reacting the gases at the glass surface heated to 400.degree. to 700.degree. C. to form the film on the glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,050 to Amberger et al discloses a glass sheet with a multilayer coating selected from the group consisting of copper, stainless steel, titanium dioxide; copper, titanium, titanium dioxide; and copper, titanium, titanium nitride.
Architectural glass products with metallic and/or metal oxide films are growing in importance as energy demands for heating and cooling become increasingly expensive. Coated glass architectural products generally fall into two categories, solar energy control and high transmittance, low emissivity coated products.
Solar energy control glass products are generally glass substrates, often tinted, coated with a low visible transmittance colored film which reduces solar energy transmittance through the windows into the building interior, thereby reducing air conditioning costs. These products are most effective in warm climates and are most often seen in commercial construction. In areas where heating costs are of greater concern, and particularly in residential construction, high transmittance, low emissivity coatings are desirable in order to allow high transmittance of visible light into the interior while reflecting infrared radiation to retain heat inside the building. High transmittance, low emissivity coatings are typically multiple layer films wherein an infrared reflecting metal such as silver, gold or copper is sandwiched between anti-reflective metal oxide layers such as bismuth, indium and/or tin oxides. Solar energy control films, on the other hand, are typically single layer films of one or more metals or oxides of metals such as cobalt, iron, chromium, nickel, copper, etc.
Wet chemical methods for producing metallic films for solar energy control are well known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,846,152; 4,091,172; 3,723,158 and 3,457,138. Pyrolytic methods for producing metal oxide films for solar energy control are well known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,061; 3,658,568; 3,978,272 and 4,100,330.
Sputtering technologies for producing high transmittance, low emissivity multiple layer coatings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,884 and No. 4,508,789. Sputtering techniques for producing solar control films are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,863 and No. 4,594,137.